


The Reason.

by Dirtkid123



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: The reason is You. Songfic to the Reason by Hoobastank





	

Vader's POV

"So, you have accepted the truth."

Vader's thoughts were racing as he awaited his son's answer.

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." In swarmed millions of comebacks and insults in Vader's immediately dispelled those ruinous thoughts of Anakin Skywalker, out of his conscience: He would accomplish nothing should he voice them. Turning around He heaved an artificial sigh.

Angered, and yet indifferent towards the mention of his former self, Vader stated calmly; "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there

is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is

why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now.." Was he once as naive as this child before him? Believing in the good, and seeing the best in everyone? Vader thought back to his teachers at the Jedi temple, his padawan,Ahsoka Tano, and... Padme! Luke looked so much like her, especially at times like this. The same defiant posture, and determined eyes, Luke was the epitome of his mother, when she would heat up in a debate.

"Come with me."

Vader shook himself out of his memories and gave a strained smile. Of course his son would propose such an impossible, ridiculous notion. Darth Vader has committed too many atrocities, and caused too much pain to ever be redeemed. No, it was best if he stayed with his master. At least, then Luke wouldn't be in the control of the sith. Luke was too pure to ever be swayed... At least that's what Vader hoped.

Still, he had to pretend to want Luke to turn. He had to convince himself, that this was for a selfish purpose. It definitely did not have anything to do with his bright, loyal son.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do.

You don't know the power of the dark side." And hopefully you never will. "I must obey my master."

"I will not turn.. And you'll be forced to kill me," Luke replied indignantly.

Luke's POV

Luke looked at his father, searching for some sign of regret, through the Force. When he picked up a glimmer of doubt, his hope bolstered in size. "Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go

of your hate!" Luke sighed at his father's reply; "It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now." With tears in his eyes, Luke swallowed a lump in his throat. He calmly whispered, "Then my father is truly dead."

Vader's POV

Hurt flashed through Vader's features, as he reflected on where he'd gotten in life.

He wasn't a perfect person, that much was certain. He had definitely made many mistakes.

There's many things Vader wished He didn't do... Memories of the Jedi Temple, order 66, and his beloved wife flooded his mind.

When Palpatine promised a way to save Padme and cheat death, that was something he couldn't pass up. So He Continued learning. By renouncing the Jedi order he officially turned to the dark side.

Executing order 66 was surprisingly easy... He supposed that the prospect of Padme and their child living in peace, was nulling the pain, and guilt.

When Obi wan emerged from Padme's ship He had feared the worst... Believing she betrayed him, to his former, stick in the mud, master... Cut Anakin down to the core. He had never meant to do those things to her.. He loved her with all of his heart! And now she's dead... And it's all his fault.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision" the sith lord cackled. Luke writhed on the floor, screaming in pain, as the Emperor's force lighting electrocuted him. "Father! Please. Help me.." Luke's cries for help only got louder as time went on. Vader watched helplessly as his only son, lay dying, in front of him. I'm so sorry Son... I wasn't strong enough to save your mother. I wasn't strong enough to save my mother.. How could I ever be strong enough to save you? "Now, young Skywalker, you will die." Vader could only look on in distress as his son was being electrocuted and dying. He wasn't strong enough! How could he save his son if he couldn't save himself, from the darkness? Remembering how passionate Luke was about justice, The man ceased to be Vader, and brought Anakin Skywalker back from the dead. If his son, and inevitably his daughter, could fight against the dark, if they were strong enough to battle against their demons... Maybe Anakin was strong enough too.

Lifting his former Master up in the air, the wounded Anakin, threw the corrupted old man down the bottomless shaft of the Death Star.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you... It's something I must live with everyday" the dying ex-sith spit out. Struggling to survive, the fallen Jedi rasped; "Luke, help me take this mask off." Luke stammered, "But you'll die." "Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes." As Luke removed the mask slowly, he stared at his pale scarred father. His father had been through so much tribulation, and Luke could feel his pain. "Luke...

After all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away. To be the one who catches all your tears. The unspoken words flowed through the force as Anakin smiled for the first and last time at his son.

> "You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you!" Luke exclaimed. With tears in his eyes, Anakin whispered, "You already have.." And with that, he died in his son's arms, feeling at peace for the first time.


End file.
